The Boy With the Demon Eyes
Intimidation "Hey you guys!" yelled a young boy at nothing. He had black hair, fair skin, and was wearing sunglasses "Open up! I know you're in their!" Still silence. "Fine I'll just do it for you!" The boy took out an arm from his backpack and held it up in front of him. The arm had a black spiral design on it. A building immediately appeared in front of him. "What are you calling me down here for Victor," said Jason. "Someone found our guild hall," he answered. "What?" "That's impossible our guild hall is untraceable," ''said Mephiles. "I know," said Jason. "How'd you already know that there was an intruder?" asked Victor. "I didn't." "But you said-" "Just take me to the prisoner." The guild hall lacked any permanent holding locations. Instead he had been chained to a pillar in the forum of the hall. He was a young boy, with fair skin and black hair. He was dressed in red and black with black shoes, pants, and long-sleeved shirt, with red lines running along his entire outfit. "Are the chains really necessary?" asked Jason. "Remember the mage we sent on that assassination mission last week that never came back," said Victor. "Yes." "This kid showed up with his arm. Not to mention anyone that approached him from the front became paralyzed with fear. We had to sneak up behind him to finally bring him down." Jason walked up to him. The boy looked up showing a very distinct feature of his. His eyes had black sclerae with red irises. An emotion Jason had never experienced before began to well up inside him: fear. His Demon Eyes automatically activated in self defense and the feeling passed. "What is your name?" asked Jason. "Alexander Doomkaiser," answered the boy. "Why did you come here?" "To find out why someone was sent to kill me." The two stared at each other down for a while. "Would you like to join a guild?" asked Jason. ''"What?" ''said Mephiles. "It couldn't hurt," said Alexander. "Would you like to join this guild?" ''"What are you doing?" "Sure." "Then welcome to Black Void." "Cool." Jason turned to Victor. "Unchain him." Victor unsheathed his sword, a red blade, and easily cut through the two chains restraining Alexander. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Mephiles. "You said it yourself we need new powerful mages," Jason replied "especially with three of our best out of commission for the next couple of days." "Even so, this child?" "Did you not feel it? The fear his gaze can instill you with." "I'm an Etherious, we don't feel fear." "Nonsense, fear is a primal instinct that everyone, human or not, feels." "Well I thought you didn't feel anything." "Who knows, maybe this boy can get me to start feeling again." The Demon of Black Mist X785 Jason was walking through the forest. He wasn't really sure which one or where exactly he was, but he didn't care. It had been seven years since he had left Grimoire Heart, he was still searching for his perfect comrades. "Jason," ''said a voice from behind him. He quickly turned around. "Must be hallucinating," he said. He continued to walk when he heard it again. ''"Jason." Jason turned around again. "Who's there?" "Jason," said the voice. It was behind him again. "Who are you?" A feeling began to well up inside him he's never felt before: fear. "My name is Mephiles," ''said the voice. It's voice sounded like it was coming from every direction. "What do you want?" ''"Isn't it obvious Jason," ''said the voice, now sounding like it was behind him again. Jason turned around one more time to see a creature. It was completely black, featureless, seemed to be made of some kind of mist. ''"I want you." '' The Eyes of the Lunar Eclipse "What can you tell me about him?" Jason asked Victor. "He was the target for an assassination job we had," he answered. "He's the inheritor of a rare eye magic called the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. It's a highly recessive gene exclusive to the Doomkaiser family line. It allows the user to manipulate negative emotions in the victim creating feelings of fear or even insanity. The Doomkaiser's used to use this magic to dominate people by installing fear into them, but after years of marrying outside the family the magic sorta died out." "A magic exclusive to a family line," responded Jason. "I've never heard of that before." "Looks like you were right," said Mephiles. "he is powerful," ''said Mephiles. Jason pondered this for a moment. "Fetch him for me." Victor did as instructed. "Have you ever run into any Doomkaisers before?" ''"Yeah," ''answered Mephiles. ''"It was about 250 years ago. They wanted to control the Etherious, but we weren't affected by their magic. Mard Geer killed their current leader and they never bothered us again." "I'm surprised you didn't decide to kill the whole group." "They fled rather fast after we killed the strongest among them." Victor walked in with Alexander. He was wearing sunglasses now. "Leave us," said Jason. "Hi dude," said Alexander sitting in a chair across from Jason. "So what do you want?" Jason noticed his new guild mark on the back of his hand. "Are you aware of your heritage." "Yes." "And are you aware of the weaknesses of your magic." "I've had it since the day I was born, I think I know how it works." "List them." "First I need to make direct eye contact for it to work, tinted lenses will block me out. Second it doesn't work on Etherious, a lesson my family learned the hard way. Now are you actually gonna tell me why I'm here or not?" "I'm going to train you," said Jason. "What?" "Couldn't we have discussed this first?" ''asked Mephiles. "Why do you want to train me?" asked Alexander. "Simple," began Jason "I want our guild to be the strongest there is. And in order to do that every member must be at the pinnacle of their strength." "Do you train any other members of the guild?" asked Alexander. "No, you'd be the first." The Demons of Tartaros '''X785' Mephiles walked back into the Tartaros guild hall, very pleased with the body he just acquired. "Where have you been Mephiles?" asked Mard Geer. "I sensed a high amount of magical power in this new body, so I ditched my old one," answered Mephiles. "That explains why I found a corpse in your room." "So who's the body this time?" asked Torafuzar. "His name's Jason Gaebolg," ''answered Mephiles. ''"He's an apprentice of Grimoire Heart guild master Hades. He uses Weapon-Construct Magic, Amaterasu, and even Katsu. His magical power levels are off the charts. I wasn't even sure if he was actually a human when I first sensed him." "You always had to rely on the power of others Mephiles," said Seilah. "No wonder you're the weakest Etherious of us all." "You're just upset because Lord Zeref made the two of us too similar, not to mention my inhabited bodies can't be controlled by your curse." Sayla was taken aback by this comment. "Well your curse can't affect any of the Etherious either! You have to rely on the power of lower life forms in order to do anything of use." "Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe-" ''Mephiles suddenly dropped to his knees. "Mephiles?" "You can't have it," said Jason. "What's going on?" asked Torafuzar. "It would appear that Mephiles' curse is starting to fail," answered Mard. "But his curse has never failed before!" Mard smiled. "Looks like Mephiles bit off more than he could chew. This boy is too powerful for him." "I'm no boy," Jason got to his feet. "I'm a legal adult!" He made a finger gun at Mard. "White Bullet!" A beam of white light came out of his finger gun and pierced Mard through the chest, a look of utter shock etched into his face. Torafuzar attempted to cut him with his blade arms. "White Blades!" Jason created two small white blades and cut off Torafusa's arm. He proceeded to use an upward slash to cut him in half. "How?" He muttered as his body separated and fell apart. Mard got to his feet holding his wound, seething with rage. "Seilah!" "I've been trying, I can't control him because Mephiles is still inside." Jason pointed a finger gun at Mard. "Let's not be hasty." "White..." "Wait, why kill me when you can join me?" Jason didn't lower his finger gun. "What do you mean?" "Well you seem to be leaving one of our comrades tied up," said Mard. "And you seem like the kind of quality mage we'd need. How would you like to join the Tartaros guild?" Recruiting a New Mage "Where are we going?" asked Alexander. "You ask too many questions," responded Jason. "Well I think it's important if I'm going on my first mission." They were walking on a path next to a field. A town that was next to a huge mountain was in view. ''"Just tell him the truth," ''said Mephiles. "We're going on a recruitment mission." "Cool! Who're we recruiting." ''"'A powerful mage...'" "A powerful mage..." "'He's a Dragon Slayer.'" "He's a Dragon Slayer." "Really! What's his element?" asked Alexander. "No one knows," answered Jason "Hey I didn't tell you to say that!" exclaimed Mephiles. "I don't need to take all my queues from you." "What was that master Jason?" asked Alexander. "Nothing, and don't call me 'master Jason' Alexander, that would imply that I'm the guild master." "Well you don't call me Alexander." "But that's your name." "Well it's too long to use casually, just call me Alex." "Alex?" "Yeah, you know, short for Alexander." "I know that." The two were getting closer and closer to the town. "So what's his name?" asked Alex. "Luke Gandor," answered Jason. "Also known as the Dragon of Destruction." "So you think he lives here?" "He was last spotted here, but no one's ever really been able to pinpoint where he lives, he stays secluded, afraid that people will use him like a weapon." The two arrived at the town. It wasn't very large, mostly residential, but it did have a market district. "This is where we'll find out anything about our man," said Jason. The two walked through the marketplace, eyeing all the shops, most of them sold fruits or vegetables. Only a few sold meats, and even less sold non food products. "I'd say that this place mainly exports grown crops," said Jason. "No kidding," said Alex sarcastically. The two walked over to a shop selling corn and gave the man 2000 jewels for two ears, already cooked. "Man this stuff is good!" said Alex enthusiastically with his mouth full. "Chew with your mouth closed," said Jason. "You two don't look like you're from around here," said the vendor. "No, we're from Crocus," said Jason. "No we're-" Jason smacked him in the back of the head. "We're looking for someone: Luke Gandor." "Never heard of him," said the vendor. "Are you sure you don't mean Lucas Gandorra?" "Lucas Gandorra?" said Alex quizzically. "Yeah, he's comes into town once a month and purchases a ton of food," said the vendor. "bought out my entire store once, no idea where he gets the money from." "Do you know where he lives?" asked Jason. "Can't say I do," said the vendor. "Thank you for your cooperation. Let's go Alex." The two walked away from the stand. "So what do we do now?" asked Alex. "We wait here," said Jason. "What we're gonna wait here for a month!?" "No." "But you said-" "The report of Luke Gandor being here was made a month ago." "So?" "So he should be here in only a few days." The Nightingale Armor X785 "Since you're new around here we'll be giving a trial mission to start out with," said Mard. Jason stood before him, the Tartaros guild mark having recently been branded on his right forearm. "What is my mission?" "There is a very unique item in a very secure facility. It's called the Nightingale Armor. It increases the magical power of the wearer. Most of the demons here can't use it, but it would do you much good. Your mission is to steal it." "What am I to do?" "Do whatever you see fit." Mard left him and Jason exited the guild hall. Jason snuck through the window of the complex, it was the dead of night. He ran into a guard but quickly dispatched him a blow to the head, knocking him unconscious. Jason quickly ran through the complex, silently and quickly dispatching any opposition he encountered, yet he had not killed anyone. He went through a door and he saw it: the Nightingale Armor, an armor as black as night. He saw someone turn around and point a gun at him, Jason quickly closed the distance between them, and disarmed him. He was about to go for a knockout punch when he noticed something. The fear in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me," he whimpered. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," said Jason. "Just don't try to stop me." He ran over to the Nightingale Armor and reached out to grab it, but the armor contorted around him and attached it to him. The armor had automatically put it on him. "Well that's strange." "You're so much more powerful now," ''said a voice. "Who said that?" said Jason looking around. He didn't see anyone except for the guard. ''"I did," ''said the voice again. ''"You remember poor old Mephiles right?" "You! You're the demon that entered my body." "I couldn't maintain control of your body, but maybe I can, if even for a split second..." Suddenly Jason's eyes turned black and he made a finger gun at the guard. "No!" Jason called, being unable to control his own body. "Black Bullet!" ''A black beam went from Jason's finger gun piercing the guard. He fell to the ground, blood oozing from the hole in his chest, his face contorted in a combination of fear and pain. Jason's eyes turned back to normal. Jason sunk to his knees. "What have I done?" ''"Don't worry Jason, you didn't do anything" '' The Dragon of Destruction "Jason I'm tired," complained Alex. "Shut up Alex," said Jason. "But we've been waiting an entire week!" "He sure does complain a lot," ''said Mephiles. "When's he going to get here?" Alex complained more. "He should be here any day now," said Jason. As if on cue a young man with short orange and black hair walked into town. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, and black pants with an orange circle design going down the sides on them, along with sandals. The most noticeable fact about him however was the gigantic backpack he was carrying. "That must be our man." Jason got up pulling Alex to his feet, and began to walk over to the man. "Are you sure that's him?" asked Alex. "He matches the description perfectly," answered Jason. "Not to mention the fact that the giant backpack makes it seem as though he's going to stock up on supplies for a long time." The two waited for Luke to finish buying his supplies before trying to get his attention. "Luke Gandor." The man turned around, his orange eyes showing how he felt: absolute anger. With lightning speed Luke grabbed Jason's arm and threw him into the air. "Destruction Dragon's Roar!" he yelled. Out from his mouth a series of explosions came out in a cascading fashion. The explosion struck Jason propelling him farther into the air. "Jason!" Alex called out. Luke grabbed his backpack, now full of food, and fled the town. Jason crashed back to earth, making a small crater in the ground. "Jason are you ok?" asked Alex running up to him. "I guarded with Black Shield," said Jason as Alex noticed the black magical shield on his arm. "All the attack really did was launch me upwards." "So what do we do now?" asked Alex. "We follow him." Birth of the Black Knight '''X786' Jason walked through the town, looking at the chaos he had just created. A man tried to get out of the rubble of a destroyed building and Jason shot him in the head with Black Bullet. "Happy birthday Jason," ''said Mephiles. "Shut up," responded Jason. "I don't celebrate those anymore." ''"Well I'm an Etherious and I still celebrate mine." "Then you're an imbecile." "Did you get what we came for?" "Of course I did." Jason took out the tome he had picked up. "I can't believe this whole town was willing to die to protect this." "Well to be fair, it is important to Tartaros." "I'll destroy them someday," said Jason clenching his fist. "I'll destroy all you Etherious, and Zeref too, for creating such monsters." "Well then it seems we have a common goal," said Mephiles. Jason stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?" "The reason we Etherious want to return to Zeref, is to kill him. The others think I'm weak because I need to rely on the power of humans, but they don't realize the incredible strength they possess. Out immortal master Zeref is human, and the Dragon King Acnologia was once human. They don't know how powerful they really are, but I do." "What are you trying to say?" asked Jason. "I'll relinquish my power to you," ''said Mephiles. ''"My curse power will be yours, it will mix with your magic making you stronger than ever, and you'll never have to worry about me trying to take over again, but only on one condition." "What?" "We leave Tartaros." Jason's heart beat increased as he thought about the possibility of finally escaping Tartaros. He almost felt happy, at least he would if he could feel anymore. "We'll start our own guild, but a legal one, or at least it would be on paper. We'll use the forces we gather to build an army, and use it to find and kill Zeref." "Sounds like a plan," said Jason. "But you're guild master, I might want to participate in the Grand Magic Games, and I get to keep this book." "It seems as though we have a deal," said Mephiles. Jason felt a surge of power go through him. His magic power was higher than ever. "Let's go found a guild." Cave Luke was running back to his home. "Never again," Luke mumbled to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Jason and Alex were following a few feet back. "What element did he use on you?" asked Alex. "I don't know," said Jason. "Let's just keep following him and maybe we'll find out." They tailed him for a few hours. They followed him through a stretch of plains and on top a mountain. They followed him up to to an opening on the side of the mountain. Luke removed his human-sized backpack and went over to a stove. He filled a pot with water from a tap and put it on the burner. He turned on the burner. Inside his cave Luke had a fully stocked kitchen. "Why does he have all this?" asked Alex "I'm more curious about how he got a pipeline to connect to his cave," said Jason. Jason came out of his hiding place outside the cave. "Hello." Luke spun around to see the man he thought he had killed earlier today. The expression on his face showed his emotions. He wasn't mad, he wasn't even angry, he was absolutely livid. "Get out of my home!" yelled Luke. He inhaled sucking the fire from the burner into his mouth. "That explains the explosions," said Alex. "Destruction Dragon's Roar!" Jason didn't have much time to react. He immediately jumped in front of Alex. "Black Shield!" Jason erected a large shield in front of him. The shield protected them both from the blast damage, but the shockwave still threw them both back out of the cave. They toppled down the side of the mountain, but managed to stop themselves from falling to far. "Why won't you people just leave me alone!" shouted Luke. "I'm tired of being used!" "Jason say this," ''said Mephiles. ''"'Calm down...'" "Calm down..." repeated Jason. "'No one's going to use you...'" "No one's going to use you..." "I've heard that a million times before!" Luke jumped in the air and fire surrounded his fist. "Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist!" He punched the ground creating a large explosion leaving a giant crater. Jason and Alex had leapt out of the way just in time. "Please just listen," Jason pleaded. "I won't be tricked again!" Luke charged Jason his fist once again ignited in flames. But suddenly he stopped, his fist was one inch away from Jason's face. Jason backed up before he could close that gap. He noticed thin black tendrils covering Luke's body, restricting his movement. He looked around him to see Alex with his hands out, black tendrils extending from his hand ensnaring Luke. "Shadow Snare!" A Guild of Outlaws "Enter!" called Lahar. Jason walked into the magic council's meeting room. "Just say it like we rehearsed," said Mephiles. "Esteemed members of the magic council," said Jason. "I come before you today to found a guild." "Then you could've simply sent a written request asking if you could form a guild," said Org. "I know, but my request for members is very unorthodox," said Jason. "I want the members of my new guild to be former dark mages incarcerated by the magic council." "That's absurd!" shouted a councilmen. "Please calm yourselves, let's hear the man out," said Org. "Continue." "Thank you," said Jason. "I think that the prisoners you keep here will never be rehabilitated if you keep them in cages all the time. They need to get the chance to get out, see the sun, feel the bond of camaraderie, do honest work. "Honest work?" cried one of the councilmen. "You expect these dark guild members to do any honest work?" "Trust me sir," Jason interjected "if they slip up I'll personally escort them back to prison." The council members spoke for a while. Jason didn't even bother to listen, Mephiles would listen for him. "After much debate the council has made a decision." Jason smiled. Cane grabbed a rat in his cell. "Gotcha!" "You're just gonna eat that raw?" asked Thomas. "That thing's probably full of bacteria." "Whatever my magic breaks down anything I eat into pure energy," retorted Cane. "It'll just break down that too." He took a big bite off of the head of the rat. Thomas turned away. "Just my luck I get put in the same cell as the only cannibal in our guild." "At least you got the rats in there with you," said Hayley from the cell across from there's. "Otherwise Cane probably would've eaten you by now." Cane finished eating his rat, with his mouth caked in its blood. He licked his lips. "Delicious." Thomas moved away from him. Suddenly someone came into their cell block. "Hayley Barker, Cane Hannibal, and Thomas Manor, I am Jason Gaebolg," said the man. "How would you like to be freed from your imprisonment?" The three dark mages smiled at each other. Ecstatic over the chance of finally leaving this hole. A Tool For Destruction Alex was still holding Luke in a his shadows. "I didn't know you could use Shadow Magic," said Jason. "Well when one needs direct eye contact for their primary magic to work, they tend to need that opponent to moving," responded Alex. The spell didn't last long though. Luke began exerting his magical energy creating an orange aura around him. The shadows slowly began to disintegrate as more and more magic was exerted. Soon all the shadows were gone. "Well that's a problem." "Destruction Dragon's Minefield!" Luke punched his hand into the ground and filled it with his fire. "What is he doing?" asked Alex. He began to take a step forward. "Don't move!" called Jason. Alex caught himself at the last second. "What is it?" "Your friend's right," said Luke. "I've filled the all the ground around me with my magical fire. If anyone takes a step towards me you'll be walking into a minefield." "Then I won't take a step," said Jason. "Black Rocket!" Jason propelled himself upward with shooting black energy from the bottom of his shoes. He flew over to Luke and punched him in the face. Despite landing in the minefield however an explosion didn't go off. "Hey how come you didn't explode?" asked Alex. "The fire doesn't react to my magical energy," answered Luke. "It did come from me after all." "Well then in that case, Black Bullet!" Jason shot the ground in front of Luke with his attack causing flames to erupt from the ground and strike Luke. "Dragon Slayers can't eat the element that comes from themselves." "What are you doing?" ''asked Mephiles. ''"We're supposed to be getting him to join us, not kill him." "I know what I'm doing," said Jason. Luke began charging fire in his hands. He jumped in the air to match Jason's altitude. "Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade!" He threw it Jason with blinding speed, with him barely able to dodge it. It made contact with the ground creating a large explosion, the shockwave of which flew Jason upward. Luke flew up above Jason, propelling himself with his fire, and prepared to strike him with another Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist. However Jason dodged and kneed him in the gut, followed by him punching Luke into the ground. Luke got back to his feet. "So strong," he murmured to himself. "Looks like I'll need to use my strongest attack." Luke began charging power in both his hands and mouth. "Dragon Slayer Secret..." he began. "Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged Shell!" Luke fired three beams of cascading explosions as Jason. They fused together to create a large explosion heading straight for his target. "Not even the 4500mm Black Cannon would be able to stop that," said Mephiles. "Then we just have to go bigger." Jason cupped two of his hands together. "9000mm..." he began charging up magical energy in his hands. "Black Cannon!" Jason fired a black burst of magic from his hands, matching the Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged She'll in size. The two attacks collided, resulting a giant explosion, creating a shockwave so strong that trees were ripped from their roots, stones were shattered, and Alex, who was anchoring himself with his Shadow Magic, was thrown backwards into a stone. Luke dropped to his knees, his magical power nearly depleted. "Did I get him?" "No," said a voice from behind. Luke turned to see Jason standing right behind him, not an emotion on either of there faces. He was beaten. Jason punched him in the face. "I can't move," said Luke weakly. "I won't let you use me." "Tell him this," began Mephiles. "I'm sorry to say, but I will use you," said Jason. Luke had a face of utter horror. "What are you doing?" asked Mephiles angrily. "But I won't use you anymore than anyone else in my guild." At those words Luke showed a sign of surprise. "Technically I won't be the one using you, our guild master will be the one using you. He uses all of us. I originally joined up with him because we had the same goal, to kill the ultimate evil. But he's just using me, all of us in Black Void, he doesn't care about us, so we need each other. I just realized that. A guild without a feeling of camaraderie can't grow, increase its power. In order for us to realize our goals, we need to work together." Jason held out his hand to Luke. "Will you help us?" Luke smiled. "I'd love to take you up on your offer," he started. "But like I said before, I can't move." Jason helped him to his feet and walked over to Alex. "Ouch," he said rubbing his head. "Why'd you guys do that?" "Sorry Alex we just got a little carried away," said Jason. "Actually I don't think I've been formally introduced to either of you," said Luke. "Oh well I'm Alexander Doomkaiser, but you can call me Alex." "And I'm Jason Gaebolg, guild ace of Black Void." "So that's the name of my new guild huh. Sounds pretty ominous." "I can't believe that worked," said Mephiles. "I can't either." "What was that?" asked Alex. "Nothing." A New Face in the Guild Jason walked into the guild hall with Alex and Luke in tow. "Do I really have to wear this blindfold," said Jason. "Yes," said Alex excitedly. "Sorry Luke, but you're not allowed to know your way to the guild hall until you officially become a member," said Jason. "Attention everyone!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Jason. "I would like to introduce you to your new guild mate: Luke Gandor. Treat him well. Carry on." Everyone began murmuring, Jason had never introduced anyone like this before. This was highly unorthodox, especially since he had also told them to treat him well. Jason had never shown any interest in a guild member before. "What, so Jason's found a new favorite," said Cane eating a human hand. "What do you mean by new?" said Hayley. "He never had a favorite to begin with." Jason walked up to his room on the second floor with his team. "It's time you both learn the meaning of the guild Black Void," he said. "Black Void references a black hole, a void of infinite darkness from which nothing can escape. It represents how anything good can be sucked in and corrupted. However every once in a while, after devouring to fast it ejects a blast of energy, in the form of a quasar. You two represent that energy. A light that escaped the darkness." "So what are you getting at?" asked Alex. Jason sighed. "I'd like to form a team with you both." "Oh... Cool!" "I think I'll go cook something for you both," said Luke. "To commemorate my joining of this guild." "I'll come with you," said Alex following Luke out of the room. "You sure are sweet talking them," said Mephiles. "It's not sweet talk," said Jason. "I meant every word of it."